creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meurtrière
Personal Real Name: Roxanne Rouge Alias: Meurtrière Meaning to Name: Murderer in French Nickname(s): Death, Roxxy, RR, Blood Princess, and Rouge Age: 27 D.O.B: October 13 1992 Birthplace: Lyon, France Language: French, and English Current Residence: Unknown Gender: Female Species/Race: Human Status: Active Alliance: Rumored to be Photographer Occupation: Assassin Combat Weapon(s): * Automag III * Automag V * Hardballer * ASP pistol * Hunting daggers Method of Killing: * Shoots them on the head * Stabs their neck Goal/Reason to Kill: To have revenge Personality CPhrase: Temps De Rencontrer Votre Mort Theme Song: El Tango De Roxanne https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IMRxMKbZjU Hobbie(s): * Acting * Book restoration * Cabaret * Card games * Creative writing * Crochet * Cryptography * Language learning * Jewelry design * Knife making * Cosmetics * Origami * Painting * Sewing * Yoga Special Items: * Her metal neck brace Likes: * The sun * The moon * The ocean * Traveling * Writing * Books * Movies * Animals * Mythology * Card games * Blacksmith * Flowers * Fireworks * Her job Dislikes: * Crowds * Wasting time * Lazy people * Mazes * Repetition * Fairy Tales * Falling in love * Waking up late * Storms * People watching her * Getting lost * Surprises Fear(s): * Failure * Imperfection * Falling * Dirt and germs Personality: * Conscientiousness * Charming * Confident * Fearless * Observant * Dishonest * Self-Centered Bio Backstory: Roxanne Rouge was a French woman who was born in Lyon, France whose family was known for being part of some mafia business. Her mother had always tried to keep her away from the murderous blood-line as she had felt like Roxanne would have followed her murderous grandmother’s footsteps. Her grandmother was known to be Ms. Tristesse as she would torture her victims mentally and emotionally before killing them. Her mother had forced her to join other clubs in school so she wouldn’t have to be at home often to see her father and grandmother doing the dirty work. After she had graduated high school, she decided to enter the police academy. She could not tell her family, since it was against the family rules to enter the police academy. Roxanne had worked hard to enter the police academy, and was given the recognition the moment she had met Talon. Talon was the captain of the police academy, and together they were able to crack down the cases of France. Especially since they had been tied with the murderer Photographer. They were known for being the partner in crime, and soon enough they fell in love. Roxanne had forgotten about her family mafia business, and she was not care enough to cover up her work. Her grandmother Ms. Tristesse found that Roxanne had broken the rule of the family. Therefore, she was punished for it. One night, after a dinner date Roxanne and Talon were kidnapped and were brought to her family’s basement. Ms. Tristesse began the trial of Roxxanne for breaking the family rule. To enter a form of military job. Ms. Tristesse soon began to emotionally and mentally manipulate her granddaughter and her husband. The punishment was not enough to satisfy Ms. Tristesse, so she ordered her henchmen to murder Talon in front of Roxanne. Since she saw her lover get killed, she was now mentally broken. Her love of her life was now gone. However, Ms. Tristesse was not done with her, she ordered her henchmen to take her to the deep underground to Roxanne’s grandfather, Mr. Chimique. Her grandfather used to work with the top scientist of the French government. He was fired because he had been working on other projects in which alters the human body. Roxanne was tied down to the table, and Mr. Chimique inserted a chemical that entered her bloodstream. Her blonde hair turned black, her skin paler than snow, her eyes blue as the sky turned hellish black, her bones cracking around forming a new skeleton. She had blacked out due to the pain, and woke up with a headache. Mr. Chimique and Ms. Tristesse had explained that she was now their newest weapon for the mafia. Roxanne was now known as Meurtrière. The Murderess. She was taught to murder any of their enemies, and anyone that comes her path. She still cries for Talon, as her past has not been erased. As she got used to her new body, she realized she is able to manipulate insects, and became an expert at manipulation. She runs around France following her grandmother’s orders as now she lost her partner in crime. Talon. Relationships Orientation: Straight/Asexual (afterwards) Relationship/Partner: Talon Lamoureux was a French male who was in his late 20’s. He was of average build, standing at 5’11, with light tan skin, dark brown curly hair, and dark brown eyes. Him and Roxanne had met through mutual friends in their task force. Together they fell in love, and started to see each other. Afterwards, they became partners in crime. Family: Unknown Allies/Friends: None Rivals/Enemies: Unknown Appearance Hair: Blonde (Black) Skin: Pale Eyes: Blue (Black) Height: 5’7 Weight: 125 lbs Body Type: Lean Outfit: Metal corset that reaches her neck in the form of an insect exoskeleton, black slacks, silver and black leather belt, and black Chelsea boots Accessories: Black fur boa and silver with rubies bracelets Distinguishing Features: Her metal corset Physical Disorder(s): * Obsessive love disorder * Borderline Personality Disorder * Insanity Abilities/Strengths: * Asphalt Manipulation * Insanity Inducement * Insect Manipulation * Infestation * Living Hive * Mind Link * Poison Manipulation * Disguise Mastery * Enhanced Assassination * Peak-Human Condition Weaknesses/Faults: * Unable to control more than 3 people at the time * Suffers from nausea with aftermath attack * Insect can make her sick and injure her * Unable to always make poison * Can still be easily injured * Her bones can become weaker each time she uses her abilities * She is still human * Can still get easily sick Stats • Intelligence: 10 • Strength: 8 • Speed: 7 • Agility: 7 • Endurance: 7 • Stamina: 8 • Balance: 9 • Tolerance: 10 Facts/Trivia * Her CP name translates to, “The Murderess” * Her name Roxanne Rouge translates to, “Dawn Red” * Her mafia family are rumored to be, “L'amour” * Her family is deeply involved with emotional manipulation and chemicals * Her boyfriend’s name Talon Lamoureux translates to, “Large Claw of Loving Man” * Roxanne’s prefers to manipulate Silverfish, and Beetles * Her metal corset was formed to be like an exoskeleton * She is always alone in her room with her insects waiting for orders * Her creator is Black Bullet235 https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/User:Black_Bullet235 Category:Female Category:Insane Category:Creepypasta Category:Mutant Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Manipulator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Experiment Category:Assassin